One proposed structure of the power output apparatus includes an internal combustion engine, two motors, a Ravigneaux planetary gear mechanism, and a parallel shaft-type transmission arranged to selectively connect two output elements of the planetary gear mechanism to an output shaft (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Another proposed structure of the power output apparatus has a planetary gear mechanism including an input element connected with an internal combustion engine and two output elements, and a parallel shaft-type transmission including a countershaft connected with the respective output elements of the planetary gear mechanism (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-155891    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-106389